Hood Took Me Under
Hood Took Me Under es una canción de Compton's Most Wanted, de su álbum Music To Drive-By de 1992. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y puede ser escuchada en la estación Radio Los Santos. Letra I got another gang story to tell. Peep, about how a black nigga was born in hell. And right then and there it's no hope cause a nigga can't escape the gangs and the dope. Damn! And when its black on black, that makes it shitty. Can't survive in the Compton city. And fool that's bet. Cause when you grow up in the hood, you gots ta claim a set. Geah, Its not that you want to but you have to. Don't be a mark, cause niggas might laugh you straight off the mutherfuckin block. Can't deal with bustas so they asses get clocked. geah, who gives a fuck about another. Only got love for my fuckin gang brothers. Geah but I'm young so nobody would wonder That the hood would take me under. always strapped and eager to peel a cap The hood done took me under. Now I'm a few ages older got hair on my nuts and I'm a little bit bolder. And puttin in work, I has to do my fuckin part, I'm down for the hood and its planted in the heart. Fool. At school slappin on the girls asses Fuck the white education so I skip a lot of classes. Cause ain't no teaching a nigga white reality. Teach me the mutherfuckin gang mentality. Pop pop pop, drops the sucker if he's from another hood I gots ta shoot the mutherfucker. Geah I'm in it to win it and can't quit. Fool, and ready die for this shit. One times can't fade the gang tuff. Puttin my foot in your ass to make times rough. I'm the neighbourhood terror but I never wondered that the hood would take me under. Chorus: +is hot, so I'm watching my back... I guess I'll watch my back cause niggas jivin' Times heard this brother pulled a 187. Who I thought was my homie dropped the dime. So I gotta peel his cap with the nine. Fool, so if its on then its on, fuck ya G, because how the odds are looking, its either him or me. So I loads up the strap and I step cause my brain cells are dead and all I think is death. Revenge. That's what its all about. See the sucker, take the mutherfucker out. Stare the fool down with the eye contact. He try to swing so I draw on him with the gatt. Blast was the sound that one times heard uh Nigga 25 to live for the murder. Was it worth it I've always wondered. Maybe if the hood didn't take me under. Geah, this going out to all the niggas, It's going out to my niggas. Its going out to all the niggas, My nigga Mike T Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar en la segunda cinemática de la misión ''Cleaning the Hood, ''en las salas de striptease del Palacio de crack de Smoke y en el club Pleasure Domes fuera de las cinemáticas. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos